kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Ogre
AnimatedFan195's movie-spoof of "Beauty and the Beast". Cast: *Belle - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *The Beast - Shrek *Prince Adam - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Gaston - Brom Bones (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Lumiere - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Lumiere (Human) - Aladdin *Cogsworth - Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) *Cogsworth (Human) - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *Mrs. Potts - Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Chip - Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster) *Chip (Human) - Jim Jr. (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Jessie (Toy Story 2) *Fifi the Feather Duster (Human) - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *The Wardrobe - Fanny (The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars) *Sultan the Footstool - Bruno (Cinderella) *Sultan the Footstool (Dog) - Max (The Little Mermaid) *The Stove - Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster) *LeFou - Mr. Winkie (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Maurice - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Phillippe - Samson (Sleeping Beauty) *The Old Beggar Woman - The Wicked Queen as Witch (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Enchantress - Flora (w/ Fauna and Merryweather as extras; Sleeping Beauty) *The Baker - Chef Louie (The Little Mermaid) *The Bookseller - Georges Hautecourt (The Aristocats) *The Bimbettes - Pocahontas, Mulan and Human Princess Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *The Wolves - Various Disney Wolfs (Make Mine Music: Peter and the Wolf; Lambert the Sheepish Lion; The Sword in the Stone; Adventures of the Gummi Bears: Boggling the Bears) and Wolves (Frozen) *Monsieur D'Arque - The Coachman (Pinocchio) Scenes: *Beauty and the Ogre part 1: Prologue *Beauty and the Ogre part 2: ("Eilonwy") *Beauty and the Ogre part 3: Eilonwy meets Brom Bones and Mr. Winkie *Beauty and the Ogre part 4: Geppetto's Invention *Beauty and the Ogre part 5: Geppetto Goes to the Fair and Gets Lost/The Wolves *Beauty and the Ogre part 6: Geppetto Arrvies to the Castle *Beauty and the Ogre part 7: Brom Bones' Proposal/("Eilonwy" (Reprise) *Beauty and the Ogre part 8: Eilonwy Arrives to the Castle *Beauty and the Ogre part 9: Eilonwy's New Home *Beauty and the Ogre part 10: Brom Bones ("Gaston") *Beauty and the Ogre part 11: Eilonwy meets Toaster, Kirby and Fanny *Beauty and the Ogre part 12: Eilonwy's Being So Difficult *Beauty and the Ogre part 13: Eilonwy Leaves her Room/Eilonwy meets Lampy and Radio *Beauty and the Ogre part 14: ("Be Our Guest") *Beauty and the Ogre part 15: Tour of the Castle *Beauty and the Ogre part 16: The West Wing *Beauty and the Ogre part 17: The Wolves Attack Again *Beauty and the Ogre part 18: Eilonwy Dressing Shrek's Wounds/Brom and Winkie meet the Coachman *Beauty and the Ogre part 19: Something Special for Eilonwy *Beauty and the Ogre part 20: ("Something There") *Beauty and the Ogre part 21: ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Ogre part 22: ("Beauty and the Ogre") *Beauty and the Ogre part 23: Shrek Lets Eilonwy Go *Beauty and the Ogre part 24: Brom Bones' Plan *Beauty and the Ogre part 25: ("The Mod Song") *Beauty and the Ogre part 26: The Castle is Invaded/Odjects vs. Villagers *Beauty and the Ogre part 27: Battle on the Tower *Beauty and the Ogre part 28: The Transformation/Finale *Beauty and the Ogre part 29: End Credits Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Movies-spoof